It is known to provide studs or other types of elements to snowmobile tracks to enhance fraction and improve performance of the snowmobile to which the track is mounted. There are limitations to the ability to add such elements to snowmobile tracks due to restrictions on the number of holes that may be made through the track before the track is weakened below an undesirable level. When this maximum number of openings is reached, it is not possible to add additional traction enhancement elements within the constraints on modification of the tracks specified by the manufacturer. Conventional traction enhancement devices have utilized single studs extending through the track from an inside surface of the track and extending beyond the outer surface of the track.
Depending on the snow, ice or other surface conditions on which the snowmobile might be operated, it may be desirable to have more than the traction devices than the number of openings permitted in the track. Conventional track studs have provided lower features around a centrally mounted stud to enhance traction without increasing the number of opening but these have not provided all of the traction desired by users. Improvements to conventional traction enhancement devices for snowmobiles are desirable.
Additionally, it may be desirable to not form the maximum number of openings in the track so as to preserve as much of the strength of the track as possible. Thus having individual traction devices that provide greater traction than conventional devices may be desirable as well, allowing similar traction enhancements with fewer track opening.